


War Stories: Conflict

by TheRogueShinobi



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 07:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30068619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRogueShinobi/pseuds/TheRogueShinobi
Summary: One shot, of my female Dragonborn and Rigmor, from Rigmor of CyrodilTakes place after the assault on Table Mountain and the death of Morag Sethius, back in Quintus's Camp.
Relationships: Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Rigmor of Bruma





	War Stories: Conflict

“Dragonborn... What in the HELL do you think you’re doing?” Rigmor yelled out, spinning on her heel and marching toward me.

“...What are you even talking about?” I asked in a confused tone, as a I spun a half empty mead bottle between my hands. 

An empty pile lay strewn across the table across from where I sat, another result of a night of drinking.

“Sometimes, I just can’t believe you. Like... look at this! Look at everything here. All this alcohol here?” Rigmor yelled, stopping beside me.

I ignored her yelling at me, and instead chose to finish off the last of the mess in my bottle. Then, I took the bottle and made a point of slamming it down on the table.

Then, I stood. Without my armor on, Rigmor would have been taller than me. At least now, with my Nordic carved armor on, it made me hold some height advantage over her.

“Hey! Don’t ignore me! And tell me why you’re drinking so much... Now! You do this EVERY DAY!” Rigmor yelled at me, hands resting on her waist.

“I will not be talking about my drinking habits. That’s the end of the story” I replied, making a motion to turn around. 

Before I could do so, I felt a slap across my face. Hers.

That did it for me. I felt anger rise up inside me, but I couldn’t tell if it was from the situation at hand or my beast blood that was doing it. Perhaps, a combination of them both.

“After everything we’ve been through, you have the nerve to bring up my drinking habits? After what just happened, with Morag Sethius at Table Mountain? You’ve seen me drinking this much before, but why did you bring this up now?” I said, anger present in my tone.

“I wasn’t the one who made out with her y’know” Rigmor shouted back at me, a sneer on her face.

“You realize that I was enthralled right?” I shouted back, and clenched my fists.

“It seems that no matter what I do for you, you’re never happy. You’re never grateful for what I do and you never show it. You don’t trust me and you just don’t care” I said bitterly and backed away from her.

I reached out with my hand and grabbed the empty mead bottle and threw it against the wall with a large amount of force, watching as it shattered into pieces.

“Hey... what do you mean by that exactly? And that’s not true... I’ve always been grateful for what you’ve done for me. I’ve trusted you and...” Rigmor said, her previously raised tone now at a quieter level but anger still present.

“You know exactly what I mean. We’ve been through this before. I had nothing to do with that blood sucking, treacherous snake. She knew about my beast blood and used it against me. She knew, that I was more susceptible to falling under her spell” I shit back. 

I could now feel a farm wetness in my palms, the result of me digging my fingernails too hard into my own skin.

Rigmor smirked again, and opened her arms as a sarcastic chuckle escaped her lips.

“Well... at least I wasn’t the one who went missing for four years. And I’m not the one who drinks a wagon load full of mead and skins every day” She said in a sarcastic tone.

“BUT THAT’S JUST IT RIGMOR! I DID GO MISSING FOR FOUR YEARS!” I roared back, stepping further away from her.

She looked stunned, not knowing what to do. 

I chose to continue on, anger coursing through my veins. I knew I needed to get out of here before my beast blood caused me to turn but, I needed to finish this with Rigmor.

“YOU WONDER WHY I NEVER RESPONDED TO YOUR LETTERS? IT’S BECAUSE THEY TOOK ME! FOR FOUR YEARS, THAT COVEN OF VAMPIRES HAD ME AS THEIR PRISONER! THEY DID TERRIBLE THINGS TO ME AND READ ALL THOSE LETTERS OUT TO ME WHILE DOING THEM! THEY TORTURED ME AND DID UNSPEAKABLE THINGS WHICH I WILL BE RECOUNTING. FOR FOUR YEARS, THEY TOOK AWAY EVERYTHING FROM ME! I LOST EVERYTHING! THEN YEARS LATER, I WENT TO OBLIVION AND BACK FOR YOU. I FOUGHT A DAEDRA FOR YOU, FACED AN INVASION! I WOULDN’T DO THAT FOR ANYONE ELSE! Now... you tell me who’s being ungrateful” I roared out, feeling a vein in my head pop as I turned away from Rigmor and faced the opening of the tent.

I could feel my vision start to grow cloudy and I knew that it was beginning. My beast blood was making me transform.

“...Dragonborn I... I’m so sor...” Rigmor started quietly, and placed a hand on my upper arm. She grabbed me and spun me around to face her, but gasped.

“It’s too late for all that” I hissed, a single year rolling down my face.

“Dragonborn, your eyes. They’re...” She replied. 

"Since when the hell have you cared? Just leave me alone. You will never know what happened to me" I spat out, my beast blood having taken over fully at this point.

I tore my arm away from her and ran out of the tent, shoving my way past any soldiers and guards. 

“Hey... wait!” I heard Rigmor call out.

I ignored her and continued marching my way out of the camp, in a fit of anger. Once I cleared the entrance, I made a beeline toward the forest where the first wave of pain hit me.

Immediately, I collapsed to my knees and felt another one, only words. My whole body was essentially breaking itself apart and mending itself back together, in the form of a werewolf.

Having now fully transformed into a werewolf, I looked up into the moon and let out a loud howl. 

“Dragon... born?” I heard a voice call out.

I turned my gaze toward the voice and saw who it was.

Rigmor.

I chose not to interact with her, instead shaking my head and letting out w growl before disappearing into the tree line.


End file.
